Boundary Lines Of Fate
by HaloGatomon
Summary: A story I came up with after a big brain storm. Cell is Dr Gero's ultimate creation....but does he have an unknown master creation? Please R&R! Chapter 3 now up!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Halo: Hiya again everyone! It's me, Halo!  
Paraffmon: And her Digimon, Paraffmon!  
Halo: And all my best buddies!  
Goku: Hi! *waves*  
Trunks: Hello.  
Vegeta: *Grunts*  
Halo: Oh come on V-chan, every time I start a new story it's the same old thing; you keep grunting!  
Vegeta: Don't call me V-chan! I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race!  
Halo: Yeah fine, whatever. Anyway, this story is one that I've worked on for quite a while so it should be very entertaining if nothing else ^^  
Paraffmon: Halo doesn't DBZ sadly, so don't sue her!  
Trunks: All she does own are her own made up characters who will be revealed soon.  
Halo: Exactly.  
Goku: Can we eat now?  
Halo: *Sweatdrops* ¬_¬;  
Paraffmon: Anyway, on with the fic!   
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Boundary Lines Of Fate  
  
Chapter 1-The Awakening  
  
In a far away and secretly hidden place in the highest mountains, a single small building stood concealed from the outside world. For within it's depths was a secret that had been made ever since the evil Dr swore revenge, swore revenge on a young boy. The secret had been planned from that very first day, but kept locked up tight so that no intruders wouldn't disturb the peaceful, yet heinous atmosphere.   
Deep within the bowels of this secret lab something, somethings were continuing to grow. There were 8 large cylinders, containing a dark green liquid and sleeping forms. This is where these things had been born, inside the large tubes.  
They were the master of all his inventions and creations.  
They were greater than the Androids.  
They were suprior to Cell.  
They were the apex of any living things that existed in the universe.  
However because of their abilities and complex nature of their existence, they had to be given and huge amount of time to develop.   
They would never see their own creator. They would never see their creator's other attempts do battle against the protectors of the world in which they grew. They would never see the terror that their former allies had caused.  
Yet, they would meet some of their master's creations in what would turn out to be the greatest battle the universe has even known.  
  
The old computer network which watched over their growth finally gave it's final bleep. It was time. The chambers in which they had been growing in for so many long years opened.   
Their eyes burst into life and they all stepped forward down on to solid ground.  
Their power was beyond anything thought possible.  
Why?  
Because they were all Saiyans……  
  
  
  
Halo: There, part 1 done!  
Paraffmon: That was quick!  
Halo: Yes I know, but I had to do it like that to add suspence ^^  
Trunks: This is really interesting! You gotta do more!  
Goku: Yeah! How can they be Saiyans? I gotta know!  
Vegeta: *Grunts* Interesting…  
Halo: *Blushes* Aw thanks guys! You're too kind!   
Paraffmon: Please reply and say what you think! 


	2. Objective One

  
Halo: Hi, yes I'm back again. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of my ficcy, now here's part 2!  
Goku: Yay! Now we can find out a little more about those new creations!  
Paraffmon: Just one thing to clear up, there are 9 large cylinders, not 8, sorry about the mistake! Just like I said before, Halo doesn't own Dragonball, she only own the creations' names!  
Trunks: Now on with the fic!  
Halo: You said it Trunksy-chan!  
Vegeta: Oh brother…..  
Goku: But you don't have a brother Vegeta…  
Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot! ¬_¬;  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Boundary Lines Of Fate  
  
Chapter2-Objective One  
  
The 9 figures emerged from their chambers and looked at their surroundings and at each other, smirking.  
There were 6 males and 3 females and they all looked like teenagers.  
The tallest of the group, though not by much, stood filled with pride of himself and his equally strong siblings. He had black pointy hair in a some what similar style to Goku. He had dark green eyes and an orange and yellow shirt and light brown jeans and red trainer boots.  
The one who stood next to him had even more pointy brown hair and a loyal nature to his fellow siblings. His pirecing crystal blue eyes could send shivers up your spine. He wore a dark blue navy jacket, a green shirt under it with black jeans and yellow trainer boots.  
The next one had dark ginger eyes and aqua like colour hair in a similar style to Trunks, but it was more pointy and he had a fringe. He wore a brown bandanna grey colour shirt with yellow and red jeans and dark green trainer boots.  
The next one was one of the girls. She had blonde eyes and matching blonde hair in a style a bit like Android 18. She wore a light aqua top, navy jeans and pink trainer boots.  
The one after her had shiny green eyes and black hair like his oldest sibling, but much more pointy. He wore a red and navy blue shirt, orange jeans and navy blue trainer boots.  
Next was another of the girls. She had similar style hair as her first female sibling, but it was dark red/pink in colour. She had dark pink shiny eyes. She wore a light pink top, light blue jeans and light aqua trainer boots.  
Next was a very self centred creation. He was loyal to his siblings, but preffered to sort things out his own way. He had jet black eyes and dark brown pointy hair which was in the same stlye as Vegeta, but it hung over his face. He wore an almost black shirt with navy stripes on it, dark brown jeans and black trainer boots.  
Next was a very determined one. He had dark lilac hair in virtually the same style as Trunks and dark blue eyes. He wore a navy blue scarf, a dark tan jacket, light green jeans and dark purple trainer boots.  
The final one was the last girl. She was a lot like her navy blue scarfed sibling and in many ways considered him her 'brother'. She had light purple eyes and had long light red hair with orange streaks in it. She wore a light blue and green top, light orange jeans and white trainer boots.  
"So we're finally free then, a little anti-climatic if you ask me." The oldest spoke, breaking the silence.  
"Well now that we are, what comes next?" The navy scarfed one asked.  
"We pick numbers to call ourselves, since we don't have names." The light pink toped female said jokingly.  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that." The oldest said. "It has a name on my chamber. Luku. That's my name, Luku."  
Luku sneared at his chosen name slightly. He then looked at all the other chambers to find the names of his siblings.  
Luku was his name.  
Kohan  
Koten  
Jenra  
Tyler  
Lien  
Tageta  
Harry  
Ruby  
"What strange names." Ruby said, tossing her hair back. "Couldn't our creator come up with some more original names."  
"I guess our Dr Gero wanted give us names that represented those we have to destroy." Tyler said.  
"But my name doesn't sound like the one I have to kill." Harry said. "Neither does Ruby, Jenra or Tyler."  
"Maybe the good Dr was in a hurry and didn't have time to think of a name that represented who we must kill." Jenra said.  
"If we have to destroy these fighters, then why are we standing around here doing nothing except jabbering about the complexity of our chosen names?" Tageta said in a tone that was just like Vegeta's.  
"Hey calm down Tageta." Lien said. "All in good time. There's no rush to destroy our prey. What's work with no play?"  
"My thoughts exactly." Kohan said.  
"Then what do we suggest we do?" Koten asked.  
"Go and have a little fun if that's okay with the 'Oh-so-great-leader'." Tyler said, sneering at Luku.  
"Why not? We'll go have a little fun first. Besides, why should we go looking for our prey when we can make it come to us? We'll flush them out, toy around with them and destroy them; it's as simple as that." Luku said.  
Luku then turned to the solid metal door of the base. He lifted up his hand and stretched out his palm and with one single small golden ball of energy, destroyed everything in sight.  
"You know Luku, you could've just opened the door." Jenra said, flicking her hair in his face.  
"I have enough of this nonsense, are we going or what?" Tageta asked angrily, raising his fists.  
"Really Tageta, you've gotta do something about that temper of your's." Kohan said smirking. "I'm sure that the Prince will certaintly not appreciate that attitude."  
Tageta glanced at Kohan smirked back at him.  
"He won't have time to object." Tageta replied simply.  
"Suit yourself. Just giving you some advice you would do well to listen to." Kohan replied, shruggling.  
"Everyone ready to go?" Luku asked, floating in the air.  
The others replied by floating the air next to Luku. The next second they blasted into a super sonic flight to carry out objective one; destroy the Z Fighters…  
  
  
Halo: So come on guys, tell me what you think.  
Goku: Cooooooool!! *stuffs some crisps in his mouth*  
Trunks: Awesome!  
Vegeta: Getting interesting…but if that copy of me thinks it's gonna beat me then it has another thing coming!  
*Halo jumps behind Vegeta and clasps both her hands over his mouth*  
Halo: DON'T SAY THAT! YOUR GONNA RUIN THE PLOT BAKA!!!!  
*Vegeta gets mad and goes SSJ 2*  
Trunks: Uh oh, this could get ugly! *Runs to help Halo*  
Paraffmon: Oh boy…  
Goku: But your not a boy Paraffmon…  
Paraffmon: Oh be quiet baka…¬_¬;  



	3. So It Begins

  
Halo: Heyo everyone, I'm back yet again to give you another instalment of my ficcy!  
Paraffmon: Like I've said so many time once before, Halo does NOT owe DBZ! All she owns are the names of the charcters!  
Halo: Yeah, I thought of them myself!  
Paraffmon: Which is a miracle in itself!  
Halo: ¬_¬; Hey hold on, where are Goku, Trunksy-chan and Vegeta?  
*Meanwhile*  
Goku: Aw man Trunks, why do you have to be so good at strip poker? It's not fair!  
Vegeta: Since me and Kakarot are down to our pants, I demand you put in your sword!  
Trunks: Forget it dude! I'm not putting my sword in this game!   
Vegeta: Afraid you'll lose?  
Trunks: No, I might need it to protect Halo!  
Vegeta and Goku: O.O  
Paraffmon: Oh you so don't wanna know what they are doing Halo!  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Boundary Lines Of Fate  
  
Chapter 3-So It Begins  
  
"What a strange world this is." Lien said, flicking her hair back for the fourth time. "All these little people are rushing around, worried that times gonna fall apart at the slightest provocation."  
"Oh it'll fall apart all right." Tyler said smugly. "When we're ready that is."  
"This world knows not the endlessness and immortality of time." Kohan said to himself. "Even if life is destroyed time will always go on. Forever, all eternity, time will never cease; for it is time itself that makes time immortal."  
"Will you stop your nonsense jabbering, it's rather annoying." Tageta shouted.  
"And your no exception Tageta, no exception at all." Harry said. "Why don't you relax and start enjoying yourself. You know, I'm beginning to wonder if we really are circuits and wires. It seems to me that we are more, creations made up of much more than bolts and electricity."  
"You heard Dr Gero's explaination of our existence did you not Harry?" Koten sneered. "We are Androids like 17 and 18, the traitors."  
"Calm yourself Koten, they will be delt with in good time as will the others." Ruby said.  
"Well I'm getting fed up of all this, I'm going to find those we have to destroy now wether you like it or not!" Tageta yelled, flying off into the air.  
"Suit yourself Tageta, do as you please if it makes you happy. Just remember that you only kill the one you were assigned to kill, the rest are our's!" Luku yelled.  
Tageta flew away as he wanted from the others. He was sick and tired of the way they were acting. Why didn't they all just destroy the fighters and be done with it? Tageta landed on a cliff in a very deselect area away from where his siblings were.  
He sighed and focused his energy around himself, unaware he was attracting attention. But this attention was the the kind he was looking for.  
"You there!" A voice shouted at Tageta from directly behind him. "Who are you?!"  
"That's none of your business." Tageta replied.  
"Answer me now fool!" The voice continued to yell.  
Tageta knew who it was and he licked his lips in excitement, for he knew his kind of 'fun' could now begin.  
"Only a fool calls me a fool." Tageta replied in a witty tone. "But whil you're here do tell me something. Do you know where I can find Vegeta, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race."  
"How do you know who I am?!" The voice asked in slight apprehension.  
Tageta began smirking and then laughing. Slowly, inch by inch, Tageta turned to face his opponent.  
"Oh because dear Vegeta," Tageta smirked, now fully turned so Vegeta could see him. "I am you!"  
Tageta heard Vegeta gasp in shock and surprise. Tageta knew he was an exact match of Vegeta, except for his brown hair and the clothes he wore.  
"What kind of trickery is this?!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Dr Gero trickery, that's what kind." Tageta replied in a mock tone.  
"What? That mad geezer again?!"  
"That mad geezer is the most remarkable creator in existence of life." Tageta said.  
Tageta, without any warning, rushes straight at Vegeta with astounding speed and threw a punch right in his chest. Vegeta, caught completely off guard, doubled over in pain on the ground with Tageta staring and smirking sinisterly at him.  
"And I'd appreciate it if you show him the respect he deserves."  
This looked very ugly for the Saiyan Prince. Not only had he been completely thrown off guard by the whole situation, but he knew that if Tageta was an Android then he could hid his power levels and therefore Vegeta had no idea how powerful his foe was. The strange thing was that Vegeta could sense some power from Tageta, not much but he could sense it. If he were a full Android like 17 and 18 were then he wouldn't be able to sense any power. He knew that Tageta couldn't be completely made of screws and wires.  
"What…are you?"  
"Why dear Vegeta, I am your foe, your equal, your new opponent and…" Tageta spoke.  
Tageta then used his elbow to hit Vegeta square on his back. Then he grabbed Vegeta's legs and threw him in the air and powered up. To Vegeta's amazement and utter disbelief, Tageta's appearance changed into what he knew to be a Super Saiyan mode. But how was that possible? Tageta was an Android! True not a complete Android but he was a creation of Dr Gero and therefore there was no way he could be Saiyan…or was there?  
"I AM YOUR DEATH!"  
Tageta then fired a massive Final Flash blast at Vegeta who was still hurtling through the air. There was no way that Vegeta could avoid the blast, it was way too b ig. Just as the blast was about to hit Vegeta, he disappeared. Tageta couldn't believe it.   
"Darn, where'd he go?" Tageta cursed to himself.  
He looked up and saw why Vegeta had disappeared. Tageta clenched his fists tight.  
"Goku."   
Goku was high in the air holding Vegeta, supporting him. He was looking down at Tageta with a look of pure disgust on his face, the same look he had when he first met Cell and saved Tien and Piccolo from the beast. Goku landed opposite Tageta and faced him without any kind of fear.  
"Step aside Goku, you have no right to interfere in my task!" Tageta growled.  
"An attack on one of my friends makes it my right." Goku said calmly.  
It was then that the other Z Fighters arrived.  
"Hey Goku, need any help?" Krillin asked.  
"Na, I've got everything under control." Goku replied. "But thanks for asking."  
Tageta then spoted 18 and 17.  
"The traitors!" Tageta yelled.  
"Huh what? Traitors?" Yamcha said, glancing at 18 and 17.  
"Yes, the tritors." Tageta replied. "You're the ones who betrayed Dr Gero and joined the weaklings!"  
"Dr Gero?!" 18 yelled. "Don't tell us that…"  
"Oh so you do remember our good creator. Good. Yes I am Dr Gero's lastest and may I say master creation." Tageta boasted. "I am one of 9 of his masters creations. Get this traitors, we were born way before he gave any of you losers life!"  
"What? But that's not possible!" Android 17 yelled.  
"Oh but it is possible because unknow to you Dr Gero had a secret base high in the mountains where none of you could threaten us. We are the perfect models of his genius! You fighters are all scrap metal just waiting to be taken to the junk heap." Tageta grinned evily.  
"You're the one who's going down freek!" Gohan yelled, going Super Saiyan.  
"Let me handle this Gohan." Goku said, stepping forward. "I'll take care of this mistake left by Dr Gero."  
Suddenly, Tageta's siblings appeared before their very eyes. Luku stood in front of Tageta, protecting him.  
"Don't even think about hurting my brother Goku." Luku growled, glaring sinisterly. "Don't even think about it!"  
  
  
Halo: Yay! Another part done!  
Vegeta: *mutters* You just had to make me lose didn't you?  
Halo: But V-chan, it was the only way!  
Trunks: Come on father, it's not *THAT* bad!  
Goku: Besides little buddy, you should be used to it by now!  
Halo, Paraffmon and Trunks: *Gasp!*  
*Vegeta gets mad, goes SSJ 2 and chases Goku*  
Paraffmon: Owie, that gotta hurt! More will be coming asap! ^^ 


End file.
